


Diverted

by Omuchgeekery



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:32:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omuchgeekery/pseuds/Omuchgeekery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel-ish to jalexic's "Diversion"; how security guard Ryan and Gavin of the Lads gang meet up again as members of the Fake AH crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diverted

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diversion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533663) by [jalexic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalexic/pseuds/jalexic). 



> so it's taken me about a month to clean up and re-write the beginning of this, mostly because i'm in my last semester and it's honestly kicking my ass. sorry, Jalexic, I know i said a couple days. anyway, if you haven't read Diversion you will probably be pretty lost, and it's a great fic. [Because when I originally read jalexic's Diversion, I misread the "au - Gang world" tag as "au - GTA" and this is what my mind came up with for how they went from that fic to the fake AH crew.]

To be honest, from the moment the lad walked up to Ryan he had a feeling something was off, that something was probably wrong here. Then he asked how to get to the street that was literally _right outside the door_. It was okay though, the lad certainly wasn't hard on the eyes, and that accent _was_ rather cute. Security was definitely a dull job (but he knew that when he took the job, and he had his other job as well, not that the police had any idea who _that_ was. Ryan was careful about that.), and the Brit in front of him was a welcome distraction.

Then the boy kissed him.

It was quite clumsy at first, and for a few moments Ryan kind of just stood there in shock. Why was this attractive young man kissing him? _Does it really matter?_ his mind supplied, though he wasn't sure if it was helpful or not. _Might as well enjoy it,_ he allowed, carefully placing his hands on the young lad's hips, careful to hold them gently enough that the younger man could escape him if he wanted. (He clearly didn't.)

It had been a while since his last _job_ , and apparently he had a lot pent up, if the way he had been ravaging the Brit's mouth was any indication. When the other finally pulled back, gasping for breath, Ryan was also rather surprised to find that he had apparently shoved the smaller man against the wall - not that he seemed to mind a bit, if the leg curled around his were any indication.

He was still a bit stunned when the other man - Gavin - left, darting back out of the door almost as quickly as he had entered, leaving Ryan with a number and a raging hard-on.

\--

The next day, Ryan cursed himself. Still a bit worked up, he had taken out two separate targets the previous night to calm down, intending to wait a day or so before calling Gavin. (He didn't want to seem to desperate, of course.) So when he walked into the office after being called in to work only to be met with his boss, red-faced and outraged, he realized he had been played. As his superior screamed himself even redder, going on and on about how Ryan would never be able to find another job in _this_ town, no sir, he had _connections,_ Ryan was silently berating himself on being so easily distracted. How could he have been so _stupid?_ This "Gavin" (because there's no way that was his real name, that phone number must be a fake too, _stupid_ ) was clearly the distraction so his partner could get what they were after. 

Several hours later, Ryan was finally able to leave, though no one else made it out of that office. Stupidly enough, his boss had neglected to let anyone other than his secretary know what had actually been taken, and had yet to inform anyone ourside of the building what had even happened. With Ryan's anger at himself for being tricked, his irritation at his red-faced, squealing employer, and his life being threatened (or at least his "cover" life), killing everyone in the building really wasn't difficult. (Besides, not many people came in on a Saturday, anyway, and the weekend guard was pathetically out of shape.) He made sure to trash the place and remove all the valuables he could easily find (which was likely all, considering he guarded the place) before setting the building alight.

When the police knocked on his door, there was no trace of anything unepected at his apartment. He played the shocked and horrified employee perfectly. (If anything, he _was_ shocked and horrified - that he had allowed that place to take up so much of his life.) The company's insurance ensured that he "had enough to make rent", though when they offered him another job, he understandably declined; his coworkers had been murdered quite horrifically, after all.

Ryan decides to move to a new city for a "fresh start", though he makes sure his increasing reign of terror does not move at the same time he does. He has more than enough to pay for some gas, after all, and it's not as if he has an actual _job_ in Los Santos yet. He's actually thinking about not getting another boring cover job, and instead just relying on the money he earns as a hitman. He has been becoming increasingly infamous, especially since he moved, and one name in particular seems to have been stuck to him - "Vagabond".

(He kinda likes it. The stories he's heard and read online are more and more ridiculous, and occasionally he finds himself laughing himself to tears. Sure, they're half-true, but sometimes people make up crazy stories about how a gang member tried to throw a tomahawk at him, and it hit him in the arm but he pulled it out with two fingers, completely unharmed, and murdered the whole gang using just the handle. The gang member had actually shot at him - and missed by a mile, he had clearly never touched a gun before - before running at Ryan with a switchblade. Ryan had dispatched what was left of the gang, some with bullets, others - the younger members, like the idiot with the knife - were simply knocked out.)

\--

Gavin, for his part, was quite disappointed that the lovely guard Ryan never called him. Then again, he may or may not be dead, as the papers _did_ state one security guard was found in the charred husk of the office building where he worked.

So he goes on with his life, eventually being contacted by _Geoff Ramsey_ , who wants the lads to join this new gang he's starting over in Los Santos.

His hacking skills increase dramatically quite quickly after that.

\--

Gavin wouldn't actually be that nervous around the Vagabond if he would just _stop staring_ at him all the bloody time! Seriously, the man goes silent whenever Gavin enters a room, and just stares at him until he leaves. Unfortunately, Geoff is never in the room when this happens, just the other lads, who love to tease and torment him about it. Besides, every heist that the Vagabond has helped them out on has gone off perfectly, so really, what's some staring?

\--

Okay, so the staring is really starting to get to Gavin. They're supposed to be celebrating, after all! Today's heist had been in the works for over a _month_ , and now they get to relax and celebrate a job well-done.

Gavin, unfortunately, is having a hard time relaxing.

Mostly because of the staring.

When Michael declares his beer is empty, Gavin is quick to jump to his feet, offering to get another for his boi. (His beer is almost empty, too, so no one will think it strange that he needs another.)

He is on his way to the kitchen when a shadow falls over him. He barely has time to turn around before he is shoved against the wall.

He blinks up at the Vagabond, wide-eyed, sure he is about to die. After a minute of staring, Vagabond leans in close - Gavin slams his eyes shut - and then, startlingly, Gavin feels lips upon his own.

Well.

It certainly is better than dying, and Vagabond is certainly not a bad kisser, so Gavin kisses him back. Well, now he can stop repressing that bit of him that previously kept noticing what a nice body the Vagabond had, because if the Vagabond was missing one thing, it was sexual partners. (People said it was because the Vagabond always killed them, either before or after sex. It was actually because only _Ryan_ slept with people, never Vagabond, so the Vagabond never had any sexual partners. It didn't really hurt his reputation, because if the Vagabond was interested in you, it wasn't because he wanted to get in your pants.)

The biggest shock, though, comes when they finally break for breath, because that's when Gavin opens his eyes. He instantly knows he's seen this face before, and he frowns slightly, arms locking up a bit as his mind tries to make out where it has seen this handsome face before. Vagabond starts to lean back in, eyes slightly lidded, when he realizes Gavin isn't moving back in, so he pulls back, and that's when it clicks.

It's not the eyes, the beautiful bright blue eyes, still surrounded by the black paint Vagabond smudges around them to fit with the mask.

It isn't the hair, no longer as light, longer and darker now (though Gavin couldn't know it's temporary hair dye, which is another layer of disguise, of protection, to keep people from connecting the Vagabond to Ryan).

It isn't even the face, jawline even stronger than when they last met due to the muscle mass the taller man has gained.

It's the bloody quirk of his eyebrow as he looks down at Gavin, slightly amused.

Ryan can tell the moment Gavin realizes who he is, eyes widening almost comically. The younger man starts to say his name, but is cut off as Ryan pulls him in for another knee-weakening kiss.

Gavin is disappointed, however, as Ryan pulls away from him completely. Still a bit overwhelmed, by the time he opens his eyes Vagabond's mask is firmly back in place, though there is an amused glint in the man's eyes as he looks down at the Brit. (And yes, definitely lingering over the obvious bulge in Gavin's pants.)

"Maybe next time," that sinfully deep voice rumbles before the man turns and leaves. It takes Gavin several minutes to collect himself before returning to the others. Vagabond has apparently taken his leave, and Michael is furious that not only did Gavin take MUCH longer than he should have, but he didn't even retrieve any beers! (Gavin's a bit too preoccupied to care at the moment.)

\--

Within a week, Gavin has convinced Geoff to offer the Vagabond a permanent place in the crew. Whether it was his arguments, his persistence, or if Geoff was already prepared to extend an invitation, he's not sure.

To be honest, he doesn't really care.


End file.
